The Night He Came Home The Halloween Murders
by Adam DeCobray
Summary: an old novelization I did of halloween. No chapters. Michael Myers escapes from captivity to hunt down babysitter Laurie Strode. How will this terrible night end? Read to find out!


The night _He_ came home.

October 31st 1963. The trick-or-treaters are all out having fun, except one. Little six-year-old Michael Myers is having fun in his own way. He has gone home, to his house, and taken a knife. It seems he has used it to hack his have-naked, seventeen-year-old sister to death. Unfortunately, his parents have found him escaping across the lawn, holding a bloody knife. Can anybody forgive someone who commits such a grisly crime? I don't think so, I don't think so…

The car drove up the road towards the institution. The rain lashed against it as Marion stirred harder against the thunderstorm. She was uncomfortable with the whole situation. She hated her job, but as an assistant to Loomis, she had to sort of enjoy it. But she just couldn't see how. Loomis was a grumpy old man with a determination to keep maniac killers behind bars. Unfortunately, that was only possible tonight. Tonight, they had to take his mental patient up to court for his trial. Loomis was hoping he would be found guilty, they would charge him with murder and sentence him to life. Even just another twenty-five years would be enough. But Loomis absolutely hated seeing his patients walking out of that courtroom sentenced to community service. The car stopped at the exact point Loomis wanted. He had to make an urgent phone call and there was a pay phone just outside the gateway to the hospital. He jumped out. Suddenly, a figure wearing a white sheet ran out of the gateway and jumped onto the car. Marion didn't notice and put down her window to get some air. The madman's hand came through the open window and grabbed Marion. Marion screamed and crawled into the passenger seat. The attackers hand smashed the window and Marion leapt out the other door. The assailant climbed in the door and sped of.

"Don't forget to drop the keys off at the Myers house" said Laurie's father. "I won't" said Laurie. She turned and started on her way to school. "Hey, Laurie!" Tommy Doyle yelled as he ran up the sidewalk towards Laurie. Even though he was an eight-year-old, Tommy was Laurie's friend and she was baby-sitting him tonight. "Hi, Tommy" said Laurie. "What time are ya coming over tonight?" Tommy asked. "I don't know. About seven maybe…" Laurie shrugged. They stopped in front of the Myers house. "Laurie, where the hell are you going?" Tommy blurted. "First of all," said Laurie.

"You watch your language. Anyway I have to leave some keys here." "Oh no, Laurie. You're never supposed to go up to the Myers house." "Why?" "It's haunted. I heard that something awful happened there once. I heard that if you go near the Myers house, a bad man comes after you. I even heard that he eats you!" "That's cannibalism, Tommy. Haven't you ever heard of Hannibal Lector?" They walked away, but just inside that house, something evil was lurking.

Laurie glanced up from her book. There was a car parked across the street. Something seemed strange about that car, but Laurie couldn't quite put her finger on it. She glanced down, and then glanced back up. The car was gone.

Loomis hurried up the corridor. "In here, doctor" said the nurse. She pointed at a cell. Loomis looked inside. The chair had been smashed into the wall. The bed was overturned. The room was empty except for Loomis and the psychiatric nurses. "I should have known he would do something like this," muttered Loomis. "That's not all," said a nurse. He pushed the door over. In red, the word 'sister' was scratched into the door.

The three boys hurried along after Tommy. "You know what day it is?" asked one. "Yeah, it's Halloween" replied Tommy. "You know what _happens _on Halloween?" The boy asked again. "Yeah, we get candy," said Tommy. The boys laughed. "No, the _bogeyman _comes after ya" said the boy. "Bogeyman's going to get ya, bogeyman's going to get ya." They began to chant. Tommy went to run, but they tripped him up. They started to run.

Laurie and Lynda left school and started to chat. On the way, the heard Annie. "Hey, Lynda, Laurie. Why didn't you wait for me?" Then Lynda said, "We did. Fifteen minutes. You _totally _never show." "That is not true!" Laurie looked at Annie. "Hey, you're not smiling today." "I'm never smiling again. Paul pushed me into the boy's locker room." "So, are you babysitting tonight?" "Yep, little Lindsey Wallace." "Good. I'm babysitting Tommy Doyle." Lynda butted in. "Y'know, she's only babysitting because she doesn't have a place for…" Laurie stopped her. "Sh*t!" Annie turned to Laurie. "Oh, I have a place for that!" "No, I forgot my chemistry book." Lynda continued. "So? I always forget my chemistry book, my math's book, my French book…"

Laurie walked up to the front of her house and entered. When she walked in, she turned to the window and looked out. She saw her neighbor's garden. She saw the washing line. She saw the white-masked stranger standing there, staring up. She gasped and jumped back. Then, when she worked up her courage and looked back out, the man had disappeared. Just like the strange car Laurie had seen from her classroom window.

The phone rang. Laurie answered. "Hello?" "Hey, Laurie. You want me to pick you up?" "Sure. I'll go get ready."

Annie and Laurie drove along the road. Annie's father stopped them. "Dad, what happened here?" "Oh, somebody just broke into the store." "What did they do?" "Just a Captain Kirk mask, a couple of knives and a rope. Probably just kids." "You blame everything on kids." "Well, who do _you _think it was?"

A police car rode through the dark. It stopped in front of the Myers house. Loomis climbed out, followed by sheriff Brackett. They walked up to the front of the house. They went in and climbed the stairs. The came to Judith's bedroom and stopped. "That's it. That's were she was sitting, right there. And he was standing there, smiling as he stabbed her to death brutally…"

"Sounds to me like you're just plain scared." "Yes. Uh, uh, I am afraid. I-I met this six-year old boy, with this pale, dark, _emotionless _face. He had the darkest eyes, the Devils eyes. I spent six years trying to reach him and another seven trying to keep him locked up because I knew what was living behind that boy's eyes was simply and truly, Evil."

Annie yapped away into the phone. "Well, you won't be so lonely when I tell you that I told _Ben Tramer _how attracted you were to him."

"Oh no, Annie, tell me you didn't!" cried Laurie, twirling her hair round her finger. "Arf!" cried the Wallace family dog, Lester. "Hi, Lester" said Annie. "Sorry, Laurie, but I'm about to be ripped apart by the family dog." "Laurie, Laurie!" cried Tommy, tugging at Laurie's blouse. I saw the bogeyman outside! The Wallace house! Annie and Lyndsey are in danger!" "Tommy!" yelled Laurie. She looked out the window. "Tommy, there's no one there!"

Around the back of the Wallace house, the shape stared in the window, listening to the conversation. "Call him back. Tell him you were just kidding." " I can't. He's gone out drinking with his friends. He won't be back 'till late." "Arf!" barked Lester. The shape turned. "Arf! Arf! Arf, arf!" Lyndsey! Shut that dog up! Now! Lyndsey!" "Yerrr..." "It's alright." The shape dropped Lester's crushed body to the ground.

"Sh*t!" cried Annie. "What?" asked Laurie. "Oh, it's nothing, I just spilled butter all over me. Sorry, but I have to go change now. Bye. Lyndsey, I need a robe!" said Annie, taking off her shirt. She picked up another plain, blue shirt. Brrrrnng! Brrrrnng! Annie grabbed up the phone. "Hey, Annie? That's you, isn't it?" "Paul!" "Hey, look, my parents are out for the night. How about I come over?" "I don't know, Paul. I…" "Hey, are you wearing a shirt?" "Yeah, Paul. That's all you ever think about!" "No! I think about a lot of things." "Well, why don't we stop thinking about those things and get down to doing them." I'll call you back. Tell me then." The shape moved from the doorway.

She ran across to the small laundry room at the back of the garden. She swung the door open and fumbled in. The shape stood there staring in. And accidentally knocked over a plant pot. Crash! Annie spun around. "Hello? Paul? Lyndsey? Laurie? Anybody?" Then she turned. The door slammed shut behind her. "Oh no!" cried Annie. Then she turned. The window was open. She could climb out. So she started. But got caught.

Brrrrnng! Brrrrnng! "Lyndsey! Get that! It's Paul. Lyndsey!" Lyndsey picked up the phone. "Hello?" Hey, Lyndsey. It's Paul. Could you get Annie for me?" "Just wait a minute." Lyndsey put down the phone. Then she got up and ran across to the laundry room. She opened the door. "You locked yourself in." She Annie climb down. "Now, promise me you'll never tell anyone else about this." "Yes, Annie."

"Hi, Paul. She's here now. She got herself stuck in the window." Annie sighed. "Hey Annie. So, the dreaded window, huh?" "C'mon. It's an easy thing to do. It could happen to anybody." "Yeah right. So, am I coming or not?" "Alright." "I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"Annie, I'm scared." "So why are you sitting here, with all the lights off, alone watching this?" "I don't know." "Well, c'mon. Paul's coming over." "But I want to watch this." "What if I could fix so you could watch TV with Tommy Doyle across the street?" "Alright."

Ding dong. "C'mon in." called Laurie from the kitchen. Annie walked in with Lyndsey. "There." "Oh nice." Laughed Laurie. "This has _not _been my day." "Hey, hey, hey!" Laurie pointed to Lyndsey. "If you watch her tonight, I'll _consider _talking to Ben Tramer." "Oh, fine."

Paul and Annie lay on the coach, breathing deeply. "Oh, that was _fantastic_!" sighed Annie. "Of course," laughed Paul. "I was part of it, wasn't I?" Annie laughed, buttoning her shirt. "Look, I have to pick something up from the supermarket." "Awwwwwww." Sighed Paul. Paul stood alone, buttoning his shirt. A dark figure stood in the doorway staring. A blank, lifeless, pale white face loomed in the darkness. "Annie?" Suddenly, the shape lunged forward, hands outstretched. He grabbed Paul, his hands pressing against his skull, squeezing his head. "Gahhhh…" groaned Paul.

Annie sat down in her car, singing to herself. Then she noticed the white face looming in the back seat. "Oh, nice mask, Paul." She laughed. Suddenly, Paul grabbed her by the throat. She gasped. She struggled, her foot slamming against the horn. "Heeellpp…" She grabbed at Paul's hand, pulling it away from her throat, gasping. Then, to her horror, Paul held up a very, large, sharp, kitchen knife. "No!" Screamed Annie. Paul held the knife in front of her. Then, used it to cut her throat. Annie gasped.

Tommy stood up, and slipped quietly across the room. Lydsey's eyes were still fixed on the zombie film. Tommy stood behind the curtain. "_Lyndsey"_ he moaned. "Wher-e are yoou?" Tommy turned, gazing out the window. He could clearly see the Wallace house. Then, the bogeyman walked down the side of the house. In his arms lay a limp, young woman. Tommy backed, into Lyndsey.** "AAAGGGHHH!!!**

"Tommy!" cried Laurie, appearing from the kitchen. "What are you doing?!!? Frightening Lyndsey like that!!!" "But the bogeyman! And the … "TOMMY! There is no such thing as the bogeyman!!!" "But, but the..." "Tommy..." "I believe you, Tommy." Laurie wandered back into the kitchen. "Jesus, the bogeyman's probably got Annie and Paul…"

Lynda and Bob pulled up just outside the Wallace house. "Alright" laughed Lynda, slurping beer. "First we go in and just talk a little, then Annie will distract Lyndsey, and we go up to the first bedroom on the left, got it?" "Yeah. I rip your clothes off…" "Don't rip this blouse, its expensive, idiot…" "Then you rip my clothes off then we rip Lyndsey's clothes off. I think I've got it.

Laurie glanced out the window. She could see Bob's van parked outside the Wallace house. "Everyone's having a good time tonight… Hey what do you guys wanna do now? We're done the jack-o-lantern." "We could make more popcorn." "Nah, we've had enough popcorn for tonight. Why don't we watch the rest of that zombie movie?" "Yeah, alright."

Brrrrnng! Brrrrnng! Laurie picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Hey, Laurie." "Hey, could put Annie on I have Lyndsey here and I wanna know what time to put her to bed at." "But we thought Annie was across there with you." "Well, she must be in a bed somewhere with Paul."

Lynda put down the phone and laughed. "Lyndsey is gone for the night." "Now that's _wonderful_." "Heheheheheheheheheh!" As they continued to make out, the shape moved quietly down the hallway, watching their every move.

Loomis stared out from behind the bush. "Go on." Yelled one boy of a group of three. "I'm not scared." The other yelled, shoving the other. "Then, go on. Go up." He turned to the Myers house, and then ran up the steps to the front door. Then he turned. "Go on. Knock." The boy turned. Loomis rose up from behind the bush. "Hey. Hey you. Lolly. Get your ass away from there." The boys sped down the road. Loomis smiled himself. Someone grabbed him from behind. Loomis gasped and pulled his gun. "JESUS! Cried the sheriff. "Sh*t "sighed Loomis." "Sorry, doc," sighed the sheriff. "I've checked half of

Haddonfield. No sign of him." "The longer 'till we find him, the more and more the darkness increases." "Look, doc. Parents and kids, lined up and down these streets, you say they're lined up for a slaughterhouse?" "So I fear. But there could be something even worse. Indeed, something far more horrible..." "Christ, doc, but you scare the living sh*t out me with your talk." "So, it has begun."

"Sh*t!" groaned Lynda. "What?" "The bloody phone keeps ringing." "So, just answer it." "I can't. What if it's the Wallace's? I could get Annie in trouble." "Wait." Finally, the phone stopped ringing. Bob slowly lifted off the hook. "There" he sighed. Lynda lit two cigarettes. "For you?" She handed one to Bob. Then she thumped him. "Go get me a beer!" "I thought you were gonna get me a beer!" "Oh, yeah?" Lynda giggled "_Don't _get dressed. She giggled again.

Bob wandered around the kitchen, the beer in his hand. Suddenly, he heard a loud clatter from across the room. So he turned and walked across the room. Then he noticed the back door was open. He closed it. "Paul?" He turned to a cabinet. "Lynda you *sshole!" He flung it open. Nothing there. He closed it and turned to the other. "OK, c'mon out." He slowly opened the cabinet. Suddenly, the shape lurched forwards out of it, grabbing Bob by the throat. Then, Bob was lifted from his feet and held him against the wall. Then, to Bob's horror, the killer, wearing a Halloween mask, held up a butcher knife. Then, the shape stabbed it through Bob's gut, knifing him to the wall.

Lynda lay in bed, waiting. The door swung open, and Bob walked in, and stood in the doorway. He was wearing a white sheet. Lynda looked up, and laughed. "Can I get your ghost, Bob? Ha-ha!" Bob just stood there, gazing. Lynda sat up, letting the covers slide down. "See anything you like? Ha-ha!" Bob stood there. Lynda sighed. "Well, alright! C'mon! Where's my beer?" Bob stood there. "That's it. I'm calling Laurie. I wanna find out where Paul and Annie are!" As she started to dial the number, Bob approached from behind. Brrrrnng! Brrrrnng! Finally, thought Laurie. Suddenly, Bob grabbed the phone cord and wrapped it round Lynda's neck. Then, he clamped his hands over her throat. Lynda gasped.

"Annie? Oh, so first I get your grunting, and now I get your famous squealing?" Lynda choked and gasped, but however much she tried, she could not loosen Bob's grip. His glasses and sheet had fallen of, and now all he had was a Halloween mask. Lynda scratched it away from his face, just as she died in his arms. But it wasn't Bob. It was the shape.

The kids where asleep. Laurie had hung up on the call from the Wallace house. She climbed of the couch, and walked over to the window. The night was empty. Their street had been done and there was no one around. She thought nothing of the call, it had probably just been a prank by Annie and Paul and Bob and Lynda. Still, it was a bit creepy. Since that call, there had been no sign of life in the Wallace house. Finally she decided to go and check it out. She got up, and walked out the front door, and across the road she went. She rang the bell several times, but there came no reply. So she went round to the back, which was open. She walked in, checking round every corner and in every cabinet. "Alright meatheads, jokes over." Nothing. So she turned and was about to leave when she heard a thud from upstairs. Thinking they were all up there laughing at her, she went upstairs.

She went to the first bedroom on the left. And screamed. Annie was lying on the bed, blood across her throat, her eyes staring. On the pillow above her, there lay a tombstone. JUDITH MYERS. Laurie screamed and stumbled back. There was a crash, and then, to her horror, Bob's corpse, which was hanging upside down, fell against her. He had a knife in his gut. As Laurie stumbled back, the closet door swung open, and there lay Lynda's body. Then, something fell out. Laurie screamed. It was Ben Tramer, his neck broken. Laurie backed out into the landing. Suddenly, the shape burst out of the room behind her, and stabbed her in the arm. Laurie screamed and fell over the banisters, landing with a thud on the stairs below.

"Sh*t!" screamed Laurie, as she realized her ankle was broken. On hearing this, the shape realized she wasn't dead. He turned at the top of the stairs, and then started down.

Laurie screamed and limped into the kitchen. She slammed the door and locked it. She tumbled cross the room. She crashed against the back door. It was closed, but not locked. But the brush was caught against on the other side. Suddenly, the shape's knife burst through the door. And he unlocked the door! He walked slowly across the kitchen. She smashed down the door with her hand. Just as the shape slashed at her.

Laurie screamed as she ran across the road. She threw her self against the door. It was locked. The keys! The keys where gone. The shape was already crossing the road. Laurie yelled at Tommy's bedroom window. "Tommy. It's me! Tommy!" She grabbed a plant pot and hurled it at the window. The light flicked on. The shape was at the edge of the lawn. Tommy walked up to the window. Laurie screamed as the shape grabbed her. "Tommy! Open the damn door!" Laurie loosened the shape's grip as the door open. She bolted in and slammed the door. "Turn of all the lights and go upstairs and hide in the bedroom now!" "But the bogeyman…" "Just do as I say!" Tommy shot upstairs.

Laurie slumped against the couch with a knitting needle in her hand. Suddenly, the shape lunged out of the shadows and plunged his knife into the couch. Laurie swung round and stabbed the needle into the shape's neck. He ripped it out and fell, apparently dead, to the floor. Laurie limped upstairs.

"It's alright now. The bogeyman can't get you now." "How?" "I killed him." "You can't kill the bogeyman. Then, who's that?" Laurie turned. The shape was standing there. She screamed. Tommy and Lyndsey locked themselves in the bathroom, as they were told by Laurie. She hid in the closet.

Loomis stood, gazing at the street. Then he noticed the car. The car that was stolen last night. The car that Michael had stolen. The sheriff pulled up beside him. "I know where he is!" "What?" "He's three doors down!" "What?" "You go round the back of the houses. I'll go down the front."

Laurie watched as the shape stepped up to the closet. Suddenly, his fist burst through the door. Laurie screamed. The shape broke down the door. Laurie grabbed a hanger and twisted it around, just as the shape reached out for her. Laurie stabbed him in the eye with it. He dropped the knife. Laurie grabbed it and rammed it into his chest. He fell to the floor, dead.

"Look, I want you to go down the street to one of the neighbor's house, and I want you to call the police. Alright?" "Alright." Lyndsey and Tommy ran down the street screaming. Loomis turned. And then wandered towards the house.

Meanwhile, the shape had awakened and was attempting to strangle Laurie. Laurie finally managed to scratch away his mask. Loomis appeared at the top of the stairs. The shape had blonde hair, blue eyes and stared down at Laurie in shock. Suddenly, Loomis fired his gun at him. The shape stumbled backwards into the bedroom. Loomis walked up, then fired at the shape another six times. Now at the edge of the balcony, the shape lost his balance and fell.

"What is the bogeyman?" asked Laurie. Loomis turned to Laurie. "As a matter of fact, that just was." Loomis walked across to the balcony. He looked down. And gasped. The shape was gone.

18


End file.
